


differences

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re strange,” Merrill tells her, fingers brushing over the curve of Hawke’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kiss on the ear."

“They’re strange,” Merrill tells her, fingers brushing over the curve of Hawke’s ear.

Hawke grins at her, slides a finger up the slant of one of Merrill’s ears and says, “Yours too.”

Merrill shivers. Then straightens and laughs, a little soft and a little forced.

“I suppose they would be,” Merrill responds.

Hawke watches her with a sort of careless half smile and Merrill stops herself from shivering again.

Hawke isn’t having it. She traces the length of Merrill’s ear again and Merrill trembles. Hawke leans down to do it again with her tongue and Merrill makes a needy sound, cheeks turning red.

Hawke presses a little kiss to the tip of Merrill’s ear, then sweeps her up in her arms, carrying her towards the stairs.

Merrill’s laughter is breathless when she says, “we just got out of bed,” but she wraps her arms around Hawke’s neck, leaning up to kiss the curve of her human lover’s ear. It’s a little strange but Merrill loves it anyway.


End file.
